Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to remote control devices and, more particularly, to programming universal remote control devices.
Description of the Related Art
Remote control devices provide convenient operation of equipment from a distance. Many consumer electronic devices are equipped with remote control features. Universal remote control devices may typically be configured to control multiple pieces of equipment.